


Hammers and Hemlines: A Tale of Female Domination in 4 Parts

by geekinlikeaboss



Series: Victorian Avengers AU [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Sif - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, BDSM, F/M, Female Domination, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Spanking, Submissive Thor, Victorian, cock teasing, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor's discovery of the sin between Stark and Loki, he can not deny is curiosity. Taking Stark's advice, he visits Sif and is by the whimsy of fate rushed into a world of his own design, where his past dalliances are revisited upon him with staggering irony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: The Dueling Damsel

**Part I**

There was twice that he very nearly turned around to the manor to retrieve his brother. Both times, Thor stopped the horse, started galloping back towards them, intent upon rescuing his sibling from the hands of the villain. Then he would bluster and chuff, throw up his hands and turned back around. Finally he could stand it no longer. Thor dismounted and walked his horse down the dirt road, needing the time to think before he reached the inn for the night.

How could he have allowed this! What was wrong with him? Had he no loyalty? No fealty for his sibling? Thor chastised himself ruthlessly. He had left Loki behind in that den of sin, in the very lair of debauchery itself and for what? Because Loki’s soft eyes and pleading voice begged it of him! He felt himself a fool and worse, a betrayer and yet he did not turn back. It was not that there was no truth to what Loki had said to him. There was even some logic in the decision itself to leave him behind. Odin was in a strange place now, even as he thought on it Thor knew that his father’s sickness had caused a strange malady of the mind which he could only hope would pass. It had become worse most recently, and in all sense there was no knowing what Odin might do if Loki were to return early despite clear orders.

But then what should he do? All manner of foolish plans passed through his mind, from sneaking Loki back in to the estates and hiding him to something astoundingly stupid as storming there, throwing Loki over his shoulder and forcing his father to accept his return. It was folly of course. He was not the head of the household. Riding out to ensure his little brother’s safety was one thing, bringing him back into the family fold without their patriarch’s blessing was entirely another.

He turned over what Stark had last spoke to him. Confusion took him. What had Sif to do with this base indulgence? Oh he had spoken to hear at length during the spring ball and found her quite fascinating. She was a strongly opinionated thing, nothing like the lacy ladies who usually graces his parlor. But she was terribly unfeminine! Speaking on fencing and archery, and insisting that riding side saddle was a foolish pursuit for a female and risked her safety. It was scandalous, interesting for a diversion at a party, but still.

Thor returned home and told Frigga all he could without divulging Loki’s current state. She seemed grateful to know he was well and then they had to part as Odin came through, looking greatly furious about something. He demanded to know where Thor had been for the last week and Frigga gave the excuse that he was tending to the hiring of the ship’s crew and the cargo for the next shipment before midsummer. He seemed to accept this and went off towards the office, looking older every day. Thor gave his mother his sympathies and returned to his duties of the household.

And yet still his mind wandered to the connection between Stark and Sif. Did they know one another personally? It seemed unlikely, as Sif was native born and Stark was from the colonies. They were from vastly different social standings, enough so that they would likely not meet socially. Thor thought on Sif. She was very pretty. Such a finely featured woman, with long limbs and a beautiful, bordering on stunning face. It occurred to Thor with sudden disgust that perhaps she might have participated in Stark’s excess! He felt a sudden swell of sympathy for her. Was the poor dear lady subjected to these same carousals as his brother now endured? The poor dear! No wonder she pretended to be so strong!

He resolved to pay her a visit quite soon and had a letter sent off the next day, asking for her kind permission to pay her a visit. It was almost a week later that a note was returned to him, setting a date that they might meet and speak, though it reflected some confusion as to why now, when they had last spoken only for the night at the spring ball. Thor could not say it in words, but resolved himself to speak with her on it privately. He had been invited for tea and fixed himself up well so that he might present a fine figure as he rode through the town. Sif’s family estate was not terribly far, perhaps only half a day’s ride. He would be home before dark.

Or so he thought.

Sif received him with a sort of sweet affability, obviously confused as to the purpose of his visitation. She took him into the drawing room and apologized for the lack of a chaperone. Her father, as she explained, was off on a business tour in London and had left the run of the estates to her capable hands. Thor seemed to find this dubious, but said nothing. As tea progressed with polite conversation, Sif at last confronted him. “Do not think me rude, I am indeed quite glad to receive you. But it is so sudden. We spoke only for a few hours at your families ball, and even then I believed you somewhat disapproving of my mannerisms and tactics.”

“I will confess, I do not find you the most feminine of ladies, but this is entirely beside the point.” Thor set down his tea and spoke as frankly to her as she had him. “I came to you upon the advice of one Anthony Stark.” It did not skip his notice how the teacup halted on the way to her mouth. Her eyes glittered with interest and set sat forward but a bit.

“Did you now?” Sif said, a note of significance in her voice. “And he directed you towards my most humble self?”

Thor had been around his brother enough to note when he was being mocked. It was unappreciated. “I came out of concern to you, madam.” He stood and began to pace the room gallantly, Sif’s eyebrow raising with humor. “I have recently become aware of Stark’s mad proclivities. His excess of passion. And when your name was mentioned at the conclusion of our conversation, I worried that a woman such as yourself, so fair and fine, might have been subjected to his depraved whimsy.” Thor’s shoulders stiffened and he sneered in disgust. “I merely wished to ensure that your honor has not been compromised, for then I might pursue and case on your behalf.”

Sif stopped, shook her head, and began to laugh. A high, rich sound that echoed in the room. “Allow me to summarize, my good and oh so noble Lord Thor.” She said with derisive tones. “You went to the house of Stark and discovered his manner of education with your younger brother.” Thor blustered, a sharp intake of breath the only sound he could make. “Upon this you realized that, while you wished for Loki’s salvation, you could not compromise your families honor by allowing it to become public shame. When my name was mentioned in passing, and let me assure you that Stark and I mere do know one another in passing through the same circles, you saw the opportunity to find a case which would salvage your families good standing and yet risk mine under the thin guise of protecting mine?” her voice was somewhat outraged, but still there was a smile on her face and she waved her hand. “Such cleverness. And I am certain you found this a good plan!”

Thor’s face became red from rage. “I did not! How dare you make such accusations towards me lady!”

“Ah I have no doubt you saw your intentions as good and noble, my lord Thor. You do after all strive always for the betterment of your household, as a dutiful son should. But in this you have lost all considerations for the hard won place of others. This is an arrogance, in and of itself, though one you seem to have embraced.” Sif defended, unafraid of the man who towered over her.

“You accuse me?” Thor said, his muscles tensing.

“I challenge you.” Sif said with defiance and took off one of her gloves, striking him about the face.

Thor stood there, stunned beyond comprehension. “You say what to me?” he question and then she struck him again. “Halt this!” he spoke and grabbed her wrist instinctively. Realizing his folly and let go as though he’d touched a firebrand and began to apologize for his impropriety.

“You wish sincere apology? To give me satisfaction?” Sif asked, her tone full of mischief.

He was still greatly offended at her accusation, but he had never been raised to speak so ill towards a lady. “Till your satisfaction is met.”

Sif nodded. “Swords at dawn then. You have of course dueled before I take it?” she said and when Thor gave a bit of a stupid nod she chuckled. “Very well then. You will duel with me tomorrow in the morning. If you win, I will assist you in pressing your suit against Stark, though I warn you in due advance that it would be folly.”

“And if I am beat?” Thor questioned, though he chuffed at the very idea that this woman might best him.

The lady smiled with a cool passion as she looked him up and down. “Then my lord Thor, you will remain here for three days under my roof until you have redressed your words to my ultimate satisfaction. You will swear to this upon your honor as a gentleman and a son of Odin.” And Thor did swear it as a binding oath.

***

There was a sincere feeling of déjà vu as they met the next day, but something of this was strictly displacing to his sensibilities. During tea, Sif had worn the latest fashion for ladies, with wide pagoda sleeves of pink and pale cream. Now! Now she dressed in the fitted trousers and boots of a man! Even her shirt was unbuttoned to the waist, providing her freedom of movement and baring her chest but a little so that cloth might not catch on any taken wound. Not that Thor had the slightest intention of doing her injury! He had every confidence she would shrink from his first advance and renounce this foolishness. Her hair was done up in a tight bun and her face was for all appearances entirely focused on the moment.

This would be the second duel he had fought in a month’s time for the sake of honor and dignity. And he planned to come out the winner as he had before. The rules were set, though neither of them had called for seconds, and the words of lay on echoed in the glen.

Stark had been unpracticed and merely fenced for sport. But Sif was clearly a well-trained and proficient fighter. When Thor brought down his first feint with the lance, she not only blocked it, but turned his strength against him, dodging to the side and sliding her sword away, cracking it against Thor’s exposed back to send him stumbling. A smile flitted across her features as she realized her foes weakness. Thor was talented and had true skill, but his strength was his greatest folly. He used the fervor and passion of his attack to subdue others. Sif, being less in strength but altogether more nimble, dodged his blows or, failing that, used them to maneuver Thor as he pleased, sending him falling to the dirt, twice, thrice and four times over.

She laughed at last, unable to hold back the humor of it. “Do you yield good sir?” she called out and Thor rose from the dirt, his face full of mud and grass stains all about his clothing. He rounded on her, nearly angry enough to ignore her sex, and attacked again.

“You will be the one who does the yielding wench!” he hollered as she blocked him and pushed her shoulder against his to shove him off. It was spoke in angry haste and he automatically regret that it escaped his lips. But Sif’s good mood faded and her jaw became set stubbornly.

“You remember your oath, lord Thor? Should I win, you yield to my wills for three days time?” She reminded him with a firm tone.

“I do remember.” Thor said. And she moved as the wind through trees. Such contact was made and Thor saw the color of the sky at sunrise above his head and felt the press of a fencing tip at his Adam’s apple. He started to get up, but then found himself under her boot heel.

“Yield, Odinson.” Sif said in hard tones and Thor knew he was beat.

“I do.” He said stubbornly and went to rise.

“No I think not.” Sif said and dismissed their referee and servants. She instructed one of her maids to take Thor’s horse back to the manor and when they were alone, she stood back. In the scuffle her breast had become exposed and when Thor sat up, he did try to be a gentleman and not look at it. Sif tossed back her head, shaking loose her brunette hair and laughing. “I will give you credit where it is due, Odinson, you do make every attempt to be a tried and true sort.” She still forbid him to rise. “But you are filthy! I cannot permit you back into my fine house like this!” she gestured with the fencing blade. “Strip, Odinson.” She demanded.

“I beg your pardon!” Thor said, offense building.

“You shall soon enough.” She smiled at him. “You gave your word to me. Would you forsake your honor?” And Thor halted. He had indeed. But this was a strange demand to make of him. He stood, looking from Sif to the ground as though unsure if he should or should not. She pointed her blade at the dirty man when he seemed as though he might stalk off and shook her head in warning. Thor stood back and turned away from her, taking off the grass stained and mud slicked shirt. He hesitated at the trousers, but removed them all the same and heard a satisfied hum from Sif’s lips. He scoffed and turned to give her a scathing look, but continued till he was indeed entirely naked before her. He reached to gather the cloth, but a sound whip and the side of the blade landed on his backside and Thor stumbled forward. “Do not.” She instructed and mounted her horse, riding around him in a circle as he clutched his hands to his pelvis to hide his manhood. “Are we so shy?” she teased and instructed him tersely to place his hands behind his head, clasping his blond locks. He looked into her eyes with fury, but obeyed, and Sif sat upright with a hand pressed to her chest. “Oh you bad man!” she gasped. “And you would have me believe you had something to hide!” she looked at it with no hint of shame and bit her lower lip most invitingly. If Thor attempted to cover in shame, she tapped against his back with her blade, reminding him of his defeat.

“Now then, we have to return.” She instructed him to give her his wrists and bound them tightly and with such quickness that he could scarcely believe it. She tethered him to the back of her horse and took off without hesitation into a quick canter. The rope pulled taunt in an instant and Thor hollered as he was forced to run to keep up. It was such a shock that he fell face first into the morning mud and Sif slowed immediately. She tsked him for clumsiness, and then did it again, Thor a bit better prepared this time.

“This is insanity!” he roared at her as they neared the estates. “You cannot do this!”

“I can and shall.” Sif said with great clarity. “Why should you fear? Even dirty and bruised like a common lout, you do give the stallions good competition.” And when he pulled to try and halt her she sighed. “Oh but you will be such a stubborn breaking!” she took from her riding pouch and thick leather belt and Thor yanked at the rope so hard the horse turned. “Are you afraid of me, brave Thor?” she smiled. “Afraid to take a little striping from a mere wench?” her voice dripped with rancor. But it did have the desired effect. Thor’s jaw set in a stubborn line and she forced him out in front of her.

Thor refused to give out a single call as the first lash slapped against his exposed thighs. And oh if her blade was a slight measure of her competence the belt brought it out in full! Each slap hit the mark she wished it to, painfully strapping against his exposed flesh. He grit his teeth and set his brow against any giving’s, running his best to keep up as they approached. He halted again, pulling back as the first of the servants became visible, and he noticed a washtub set out under the branches of a tree. The servants smiled and he quickly noted they were all women, not a single butler to be found, though he was sure he had seen them earlier at tea. It made his humiliation worse, the way the smiled at her approach and whispered freely behind their hands, giggling softly.

“Make him scrubbed clean and fit for my house.” She instructed and tied his arms to the branch above him herself, strapping him with the belt to get him into the tub till he lifted his legs high. To his anger she did not depart, but stayed there, sitting forward on her horse, a thorough bred stallion, to watch this debasement.

Thor was determined not to give way in this battle of wills. He stood there in brooding silence as the women dumped bucket after bucket of cold water on him, which might have made him catch chill had it not been for the warm early summer air. They commented freely on his state of being, which was left undimished by the cold water. It hung between his legs, even flaccid, with a heavy weight, and he blushed when they spoke like common tavern wenches on its girth and length. It was such inappropriate conversation that he started to cross his thighs, trying to hide it from view.

But Sif forbid this. “Spread him.” She instructed and the women took to his legs in twos, opening his thighs wide. He gave struggle, which they seemed to take as sport and Sif took to using the belt once more, snapping it with horrible accuracy against the cleft of his cheeks. Finally he had no choice, and the women placed a wooden bar between his ankles, strapping it to his feet with leather cuffs so that he was entirely unable to close them. She gave him ten more strappings for good measure on his poor behavior and reminded him of his oath. “I expect better discipline from you.” She instructed strictly and had the ladies take out horsehair scrub brushed of coarse grate.

It was agony, both physically and to his mind, to be so scrubbed. And the ladies, these serving maids had not one wit of mercy in them! They took soap and started at the top, rubbing his skin till it was raw and pink. He held! Oh how his stubborn and immaculate pride held! He would not let these women think him so easily brought down! It was almost tragic that, when finally they began to scrub his cock in quick, brisk motions, Thor finally could not keep his voice silent no longer. His holler of masculine fright made the horse start and Sif had to move quickly to calm it. He grunted and moaned helplessly, and the maids still would not stop! He would be subjected to this until each bit of dirt was gone off of him. So for a half hour they tormented him in this manner till Sif pronounced him clean enough.

“Now, before you may enter my home, I have some questions to put to you, my dear young lord. Though in all truth I think your answers shall merely confirm what I do already know to be true. See before you your tormentors, my maids? Do you recognize none of them?” And she gave a toss of her brown curls when Thor looked at them and professed his ignorance. “Oh you cruel boy! For three of the five of them once held employ in your house! And did, through many stressful hours I am sure, provide you with the most clandestine diversions.”

Thor balked and then took a second look at the smiling ladies. Indeed, upon closer inspection he recognized their faces, though their names escaped him. “Never did I treat any of you poorly!” he professed, aware that this transgression may be used to permit punishment. “Never did I become crude or mean to you.”

Sif looked to her girls. “And does he speak true? Was the young lord a gentleman always?”

“Perhaps not so great a gentleman as he would paint himself.” Spoke one. “And yet not so mean and crude a personage as might have been had. He was a fair and stout tumble and even amongst ourselves we cannot deny the joy of it. And yet we all quit his household when we did discover the business of one another and know that none of us could have him and keep him for ourselves!” And Hilder, for this was her name, gave a pretty little pout which was shared by the two whom Thor had dallied with.

Sif tsked him. “How unkind!” She exclaimed. “I think, perhaps, it would be for the best to exact justice for this slight, so that our lords time is my household passes without malicious intention, do you not agree my ladies?” And the three giggled in agreement and took from the shed a set of canes, each one sturdy and gave them experimental swings.

Thor’s eyes widened and he looked up to Sif. “My lady, you cannot be sincere in this!” he began to struggle against his fetters and yet they had been too well tied. He had no purchase.

“Oh but I am.” Sif gave him the softest smile as she rounded him on her horse. “Your buttocks are far too tense and solid. I do believe a good thwacking will assign them greater relaxation. And besides this, you have been such a naughty boy!” She instructed the ladies as to his punishment. They were each to stand behind him and give him twenty five lashes from the cane across his bottom and, once that had finished, the punisher was to take position in front of him and give his member a through stroke while the next lady delivered her punishment. Thor was not weak, and so when the ladies began to cane him gleefully, their blows were sharp, but not truly painful. He took each of the first twenty five with stalwart resolve, and gave Sif a look of challenge.

But his purpose was whittled away at when the first maid took up her next position and, with a coquettish face, placed hands to his cock and began to stroke. She was well timed, and each pump of his organ was times to match the lashes now being delivered by the second maid. Hilder perhaps had a personal ax to grind with him, for she brought her arm back and delivered a positively viscous blow to his person which sent him up on his toes. His breath hitched as she did this again and again, and yet he could feel the blood pumping to his pelvis and engorging him.

“Impressive. Both flaccid and erect, most impressive.” Sif nodded her accord. “And you say he was a sweet lover?”

“Oh sweet might be a step to far. He was often such a roughish sort, but always most clandestine in his dealings. His hands were never rough or mean, he never forced or insisted if we did say no. Oh but mistress, how could one say no!” The lady giggled and hefted his testicles as Thor groaned out when they dropped. Lash after lash fell, and soon Hilder came to his thighs. Oh how tight her grip! She squeezed and manhandled his manhood, pinching the tip catching the excess skin of it between her fingers and tugging. Thor whimpered from behind closed lips. The feeling of it was strange, not unpleasant, but tight and constricting. Crack and crack and crack went the cane of the last lady against his backside, and he was sure to be welted and bruised from this.

Finally, when the last woman turned to take him in hand, the buff young man though he would be allowed some respite. But he watched with horror as Sif dismounted her horse and took up the cane, giving it a lash of practice which all were sure had cut the wind. “Gird yourself.” Was her only warning and Thor could not hold back. It hit with such perfect accuracy, such direct and impacting force that Thor cried out, his throat raw from the scream and the ladies clapped and delighted at his humiliation! By the tenth lash he could weather it no more!

“Please!” he finally called. “I plead with you! Please lady!” he tried to move but the spreader would not even let him shuffle from her blows. He gave great heaving breaths, sweating and staggering as she continued. It was not just the cane, though that would have been enough. He was struggling not to lose himself in the hands of the pretty blond lass now giving him strong pumping strokes. Just as he thought he might give off, Sif hit twenty-five, and ordered him released from his fetters. She made him bend then, to the foot of each lady, and plead their forgiveness for treating them with so little consideration by giving each a kiss on her slipper toe.

“Well? Has he done well enough or do you believe the lout deserves another round?” But the ladies were kind and begged her off, saying that he had done well and that they had known him to be only at sport from the beginning and so were not terribly offended. “Now then, will you walk willingly, or shall I have to instill my discipline over you once more?” Sif said, smiling in the sweetest manner. Thor threw her the most loathsome look and she snapped the cane hard against her palm as if daring him to attempt something. “Oh come now Thor. You are always so proud of your dignity. What use is all this gentlemanly posturing if you cannot bare something this simple with the same stature?” Thor stepped from the washtub and the stocks were removed, dependent upon his good behavior. He walked upon the cobblestones as Sif dismounted and instructed him to stay four steps behind her as they walked into the main hall and up the stairs. He halted out of a sense of propriety when the lady Sif opened her private suites and strode in, fully intending for him to join her. She was amused by this. “Oh there is some good and noble man inside of you.” She spoke in all sincerity. “A real desire to be seen as a truthful and virtuous young lord for all. And for that I will not chastise you.” She grabbed the rope and with surprising strength jerked him inside, closing the doors and locking them. She had a pillow sit before the bench by her vanity and instructed him to knee on it, hands clasped behind his back. He was forced to step through his arms to accomplish this awkwardly, as she refused to untie the rope.

“Face the mirror and do not turn, or I assure you that you will suffer castigation for it.” Her voice was not unkind, but strict, brooking no allowance for refusal. Thor bowed his head a little his pride threatening to boil over inside of him. He gazed at the little female baubles and containers on the vanity, hearing Sif mess with something behind him. He was trying so hard to gather his composure that he did not realize for a full minuet that the lady was undressing. Thor’s eyes widened as he saw her reflection in the mirror, her body becoming exposed from the masculine clothing and revealed as feminine. He blinked and his lips fell open to see her body, strong and broad, yet so well curved it seemed pulled from paintings. He could not help himself, he turned his head but a little to see the real thing.

And Sif was on him in and instant. She took a hard handful of his blond locks and tugged his face up, exposing his neck. With her hand she caressed his cheek softly, once, and the brought it down in a slap of surprising force. Thor gasped and then was jerked back to face the mirror. She slapped him again, a bit softer this time, and then continued to do so again and again, till he cheek was reddened by her touch. “Again, face the mirror.” She instructed, and returned without another word to her preparations. “We have a full day ahead of us.” She said absently, as though talking to herself. “And I have such plans for you.” She bathed herself with perfume water, cleaning off the sweat. When she finished, she was again dressed in a new pair of breeches and button down shirt, and she turned to Thor with the belt in her hands and a smile on her face. He could do not but watch her approach him in the mirror, and be quite surprised when her thighs closed in on either side of him.

Now listen closely to me, for I would have you know your position here.” She instructed as she took a silver handled brush and began to comb out his wet and tangled locks with a gentle hand. “I was perhaps a bit harsh on you this morning. You angered and offended me greatly yesterday and I will admit to wanting some measure of revenge against you for it.” The brush scratched his scalp pleasantly and her fingers were so soft and tender on him that he relaxed a little. ‘I am a strict Madam, but not a cruel one. So I will call you forgiven for this minor slight, so that we might move on for the next three days. But do not think it is forgotten. You revealed much of yourself yesterday, more then you realize. And as our time together shall be short, I shall have to be expedient to improve your disposition towards women.”

“My disposition?” Thor said, offended. “My lady I say now I have never given a woman harm!”

“Only because you do not consider them.” Sif said and snapped his face to watch himself be groomed. “Even after I told you of my skills, you did not believe me. Even when I stood over you and muddied your clothing, you did not, could not fathom how I came to ground you.” Sif sighed. “But it is to be expected. And I mean to open your eyes to so many things, dear Thor.” She laid the brush to the side and began plaiting his hair into a beautiful braid. “Now, listen to me closely, for we have but little time together. You have sworn obedience to me for your loss on the field of battle, and by your oath you will keep it. If nothing else you are reliable in this. So for the next three days, you will be my pretty little maiden.” She watched his shoulder stiffen and a look of fury cross his face. “I will teach you to behave yourself as a young lady should, and should you disobey in any manner, the punishments shall be harsh indeed.” Oh how his haughty pride struggled with this! Secretly it delighted her to see such internal conflict between masculine forbearance and his loyalty as a gentleman. But she could not permit him to show it. “But, should you find the humility and grace to obey me, there will be generous rewards.” She promised assuredly.

“And how might I do this then?” He sounded so full of anger that Sif struck his cheek firmly in a slap. When she went to do it again he flinched from her, for she was quite smart about it.

“By obeying a few simple rules within my household. You will address me always as Madam, and always in a tone of utmost respect and reverence.” She explained as she put his hair into a neat little bun, effecting a fashionable ladies hair style as she put a lovely gold and lavender studded pin into it to hold in place. “While you are here, you will behave in every manner as a lady should, and this includes dressing in a way which men would find pleasing and coquettish. And since I know you were never instructed in proper mannerisms, I shall reform your education to include etiquette classes.” She made Thor turn to face her and selected her cosmetics from the vanity.

Thor jerked away. “You cannot be serious!” he insisted and Sif made good on her word. With one hand she grabbed hold of his hair by the scalp and flung him across her bench, taking hold of the silver handled brush and kicking Thor’s thighs open. She aimed, not for the buttocks, but for the exposed and dangling cock and testicles, snapping the back of the brush into them for twenty hard, precise strikes. Thor gnashed his teeth and withheld, but oh how he felt the sharp, debilitating pain shoot through his thighs and stomach. He let out a high yelp at the last one and Sif sat him down on his knees again, his fingers now gently lifting his chin.

“I did warn you.” She said firmly. “The next time it shall be thirty.” She waited patiently and then gave him a terrible look. “And what would it be polite to say now?”

Thor would not look her in the eyes, his face turned to the side in indignation and it all reflected in the tension of his expression. “Yes, Madam.” He growled out. She slapped him for his lack of respect and Thor said out almost desperately “Yes Madam!”

“Better. Now, still yourself.” And to him she applied make-up. This was no crude slapdash job. No, Sif did her work with the same effect of an artist before canvas. She mixed the base and blush, creating the perfect complement for his ruddy, golden cheeks. With deft fingers she surveyed her work and then continued, finding the matching shades of pink and cream to highlight his fine cheekbones and brilliant blue eyes. Thor shivered at the touch of the brushes and was demandable difficult bout the eyeliner. But one warning glance and he held still, perhaps fearing another strike more than being poked in the eye. When Sif finished, she made him stand and looked him over with a smile and a nod. “Do not turn, stand there. I wish to dress you for the full effect.”

First came the undergarments, a lacy pair of drawers in cream white, followed by a matching slip that was soft and delicate against his hardened muscles. Sif then took out a large corset, one that was shaped much differently from the ones Thor had been Frigga purchase and he took a step back as she ordered him to lift his arms and place them behind his head. “Please.” It was the first bit of begging he had done, but it was still a refusal. And Sif applied her word as strong as he did the brush, yanking down his drawers and beating his manhood harshly until Thor began to cry out with the last five strokes. “I am sorry, Madam!” Thor finally gave, and lifted his arms obediently.

Wicked, wicked woman! He thought this as she began to tighten the corset. It forced his hips down, creating a luxurious curve to him as his waist was forcibly shrunk by it, His pectoral muscles were manipulated through the binding of the corset and Sif’s fondling’s, and once she had done it up till the sides met, Thor realized that he now appeared to have cleavage! He almost could not stand this embarrassment and his face turned a darker shade of scarlet, but he dared not move his hands to cover himself demurely. He was made to dress in the petticoats, the heavy layers of fabric adding to this display and then the camisole, his body now starting to conform to the standard shape a bit better. The bustle landed against his bottom and Sif took out the beautifully matching skirt and jacket.

“I think these shall bring out that lovely shade of blue in your eyes, my sweet.” Sif said happily and bid him put them on as she arranged and buttoned them accordingly. “There! Oh but you do make a striking sight my dear!” She promised and turned Thor to face the mirror. Would that he could see past his own foolish pride to see the truth of it, for though feminine might not be the best word, there was a bold and brilliant charm to Thor in this way. The body so broad and forced into perfect Amazonian like curvature. Beauty might be a stretch, but handsome was certainly not!

But the full effect of it was lost of Thor, who fell to his knees and held himself in abject mortification. He wished to cry! To weep and yet the only thing which prevented him was that Sif might well chastise him for ruining her make-up work. Sif was not so unkind, she sat down on the bench and cradled Thor’s head in her lap, letting him sob dryly until he could be calmed. “Is it so terrible? To be constricted thusly and made into such contortions for the pleasure of others?” she asked and Thor nodded in agreement. “How lucky then, that you must only ensure this for three days. Ah but wait!” she spoke and took a device from the chest next to her bed. “Lift your pretty skirts dear, I have a bit of jewelry for you!”

Oh how shy and demure he looked, gathering these wretched skirts so that she might draw down his drawers and reveal his staggering girth. For a moment, she slipped her hand to it and Thor’s head tilted back in unexpected pleasurable tension. He made a low groan as she pulled and squeezed with perfect knowledge, stroking and manipulating him into erection. “You boast fine architecture.” Sif told him honestly. “But even the best building must be reinforced.” And with that she told him to spread his ankles and steady himself. She took the back of her hand and began to smack the hardness, almost with as much force as she could. Thor yelped and trembled, biting his lips and shivered as he attempted to hold. When his manhood was red and throbbing painfully, yet still erected, Thor felt the smooth glide of metal against it and heard the clink as something was attached. He could not help but call out painfully as the rigid organ was bent and made to subdue, a little lock created to ensure it could not be removed without a key.

Sif showed him the tiny gold key on a chain and slipped it around her neck. “If you behave yourself today, you may sleep without your little chastity belt tonight.” She promised him softly and then did something truly surprising. She pulled his cheeks down and gave him a dear, tender kiss. Her lips were warm and embracing, and she stroked him hair back with almost loving affection. “It is unfair, most jealously unfair!” she exclaimed without mockery. “For a man so strapping and easily admired as Thor, to be just as majestic and strengthened as a woman!” She made a noise of admiration and disgust and instructed Thor to follow her.

“Please, Madam!” he said, just once, even though he feared being stuck again, or what other worse punishments she might deliver on him. “Please! Not before the household! Please Sif, Madam!”

“You will do it because you have sworn and oath.” Sif said strictly. “And besides, why should you feel shame? You are indeed an impressive specimen.” She tapped her foot impatiently. “Now come out here this instant or I will cane you!” And what could he do but obey? The stairs were a torment as he tripped about in the uncomfortable heels. To his surprise, no one seemed to take any great note of it, though the maids did follow with Sif’s opinion and tell him what an arresting and magnificent woman he made.

“Such broad shoulders, so well proportioned!”

“Such a strapping looking lass! Almost better then you, dear!” There was a friendly chuckle and Thor suddenly realized that one of the maids was no such thing, but a man! He was caught between commiseration and horror a Sif let the maid-man come closer.

“Oh I know how you feel my friend. It was so hard for me at first as well. Poor dear! But at least you make a cutting figure! Oh what I might give to have your figure!” And the maid man stood up on tiptoe and gave Thor a quick kiss on the cheek, scurrying off to his chores before the blond lord could react.

“And there it is.” Sif smiled and lifted his chin with clear control. “Since you ladies do approve of him most heartily, then make sure you are ready for the challenge of him.” She kissed Thor herself and smoothed the little bits of hair that had fallen. “For the next three days, you shall be our little tumble maid. And of the ladies of the household may use you as they wish, putting such burdens upon your body that you once put upon theirs.” And to Thor’s horror the ladies lifted their skirts enough to show him a creation of leather strapped about their pelvises, each one with a strong, hefty phallus sitting erect and waiting. Thor covered himself instinctively, and they had a good giggle over it. “Why, whatever is the matter my pretty maid?” Sif said with mock concern. “Surely you would not object to a hearty thrust or two, as you did so often give to others?” And with that she revealed her own, a false cock to rival Thor’s, and strapped it on with practiced ease.

“Madam, Sif please this must be a jest, a jest gone too far and too wrong.” He tried to back away and she did not reach to stop him. “Did ever I treat one of you so poorly? Did ever I lie or attempt to restrain you? No. No each time I was most considerate and accommodating.”

“So you would make the most out of the least?” Sif scoffed. “You would call yourself noble and true when you did take advantage by virtue of your position and standing as higher then these ladies? In truth good man Thor, remember this. You have given me your oath. You will stand by it as we both know.” And then she drew close and whispered in his ear. “And beyond that, think then on why you came here in the first place. I did not call to you. I made no interference in your life. And yet when you saw the strange fantasy of Stark, your mind was curious. You wished to delve.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, Madam.” Thor said sourly and let out an unsteady breath as Sif’s tongue touched the softness of his ear.

“And satisfaction brought her back.” She finished, mouthing his neck. Oh he had never known such soft and tender kisses and though he restrained himself so as not to seem to eager, his cock swelled it’s enthusiasm. Her hands were firm against him, gripping him in much the same way as he oft had a woman. “But if your pride is so well pricked, then think of this as a game. A silly little dalliance to pass the time. After all, surely the might Thor will not be so subdued by four women!” Sif told him and they walked to the drawing room. She instructed Thor to stand in the middle of the room, straight and tall as he might. A butler came in and Thor’s humiliation heightened, but the man did not seem to take him as any consequence. “Posture is well taught.” She observed and the butler marked something down in a book as Sif rounded Thor, looking at him speculatively. “And he sits like a graceful and well bred adult ought to.” Two more checks went onto the list and Sif took the belt and delivered a smack to Thor’s rump. Of course through all the fabric it did little more the spur him on. “Walk, and walk gracefully as you can.”

Thor started, and fell. It had been misery making it this far in heels! How on earth did she expect him to show any level of grace now! She did not descend on him but allowed him to find his feet and start over. When he fell again, she scoffed and shook her head, instructing the butler to bring her a pair of heels. She made Thor bend on one knee before her, which in all frankness was a relief to him, and showed him how to put on a pair of heels. Then she stood and walked with effortless grace from one end of the room to the next, nearly gliding on air! “Now, if you fail again, I will punish you.” She warned him.

And he tried! Oh he truly did try so valiantly that Sif almost hated to punish him for something that she had grown up being expected to learn. But still. Damn and fie what I would give for a few months with him! She swore internally and bade Thor bend over the couch armrest. Like a wench about to be tumbled, she took old of his skirts and lifted them, yanking down his drawers and revealing the tight, taunt buttocks. He tensed immediately, and Sif chuckled. “You must learn to relax.” She instructed. “You hole yourself so rigid, so taunt.” She took the belt and applied several quick swats merely to affirm his cooperation.

Thor braced himself, prepared for a beating about his thighs, and he gasped as a slick wetness touched his anus. “Madam!” he went to turn and was gripped and thrust into the cushions.

“Do not.” Sif hissed in warning as a finger began to tease into the pucker. “You will thank me for this later, I assure you.” Thor squirmed and fought in her grip, but found the clothing a detriment to his natural strength, and Sif a stronger woman than he. He fingers toyed with his body, massaging the entryway until it yielded a little to her and she could hear Thor cry out at the painful stretching. “So tense.” She scolded absently and took a little more oil from a tray provided. She worked a second finger in, stretching them open and Thor wailed out hatefully at the intrusion.

Finally, a weighted object pressed to his cleft, and Thor was forced to grip down and his whole body went rigid as it was inserted into him forcefully. Oh by god he heft of it, the sheer weight! He gasped out as he felt his insides split by its invasion as it filled him. Sif then made his wriggle on it, striking his buttocks with her palm until her undulated his hips back and forth to her instruction. “Now then, up, and walk right this time.”

He took each step with great care, not merely for the sake of his instruction, but also for the direction in which the plug moved inside of him as his hips swung. Finally he managed to get from one end of the room and back to Sif, who smiled at him and nodded sympathetically. “Again, and this time, thrust your chest out, hands clasped in front of you, be brisk, efficient” And she snapped the belt to start his movements. He did manage a bit faster, wobbling just once without falling. She made him do it three times more until he could manage in the heels at a decent pace and then nodded, telling the blond man that he might sit.

The ache of the toy within him made him gasp as he took to the cushions and he bit his lower lip trying to withhold giving in and whimpering out his displeasure. What was infinitely worse was the cage she had placed on his member. He had been painfully stiff, and it was now bent and awkward, tucked down and pressing against the metal cage as he tried to make himself be flaccid. Very softly, he began to cry.

“Oh do not be so reticent.” Sif chastised as tea was served. “All in all you are doing remarkably well. And that is my smallest plug as well!” She took a sip of tea and Thor’s shoulders began to shake with his sorrow. “Is it this humiliating for you? You can withstand exposure and whipping and having your virility restrained but I dress you as a woman and this is what breaks you?” The lady shook her head. “Am I demeaned by dressing as a man? “

“Forgive me, Madam. I do not know.” Thor said in a painfully distant voice.

“I want you to think on this.” Sif said smoothly. “I want it to roil through you mind the next time you dismiss one for their gender.” She took a little pity on him and poured him a steadying cup of tea, stroking his hair back and shushing him with tenderness. “If it is any consolation, you truly do make a fine figure.” Thor began to sob anew, unable to bare this shame within him. He did not resist when Sif knelt his head into her lap and soothed his bruised pride. It felt good to be stroked and cosseted a bit, given such comfort as his emotions required. When Sif lifted his face she smiled sympathetically at the ruined make up and took a handkerchief, gently cleaning him. “Always dab. Never wipe.” She told him and Thor nodded.

She surprised him again with another kiss, one full of depth and passion, his lips so warm and hungry on his own. Thor began to pant as his cock, which had finally begun to see the sense of remaining limp, rose again and he groaned painfully at the restriction of himself. “Poor dear. Poor sweet Thor.” She petted him, letting him give out all his emotions into her breeches. “You are not so bad. You mustn’t think I dislike you or hold you in so little regard. It is merely that some of your mannerisms, which you have been taught are respectful, are in fact more demeaning and lacking in introspection. I do so wish to correct this in you! You are worthy of it.” She told him as she unbuttoned his jacket.

Thor blushed at the intimacy of her hands and they moved under his layers with precision. “Madam!” He stammered as she pushed him down to the couch, her breeches making her movements far easier than his. She undid his collar and kissed his neck, her lips lingering on his responsive throat and he let out a high moan as she unburdened his chest of its clothing. Thor could not find words as she lifted his skirts up around his hips, fingers caressing the muscles hidden now only by drawers. Her hands were so strong! So terribly in control as her mouth tenderly moved from his lips to his pectorals, humming as she tormented his body. His manhood was furious, pressed and straining as though he would be capable of breaking his fetters by sheer arousal alone! “Please!” he called out, burying his fingers in her hair as he gasped out his longing to her submissively.

“Now don’t you look every part the tumbled wench. Much like those serving maids you would tumble about your father’s estates?” And she smirked knowingly when Thor was so shamefaced over being confronted with this. Sif taunted him as she sat up. And indeed he did, his clothing tussled, his face flushed, eyes limpid and servile. He felt a fool! Such a terrible fool! And why could he not stop his hips from grinding against the placement of her knee? It only aggravated the plug within him, making it push and stimulate the nerves of his tunnel. It was so strange, how quickly he was becoming accustomed to its presence. Sif slipped her hand down to and with unrelenting strokes, began to move the plug in and out.

Thor threw his head back and hollered out helplessly into the room. “Madam! Madam please! It is so lewd!” he begged, but Sif did not halt. He could only look up as she towered over him, her body holding him in place as she opened his tightness to her whims. Oh and worse, so much worse was how his poor manhood was being ignored despite its obvious heat! He wanted to beg her for his release, to use the key and give him freedom, and yet he could not bring himself to go so far.

“Yes it is. And you do enjoy it.” Sif said without judgment and but a small chuckle at his expense. She quickened her pace and Thor’s mewling became positively dainty. Then with no warning, she stopped, sliding the plug from him. Her fingers pushed in, crooking to test his gape before she took a new plug, a larger one, and pressed it into his body. Thor could not help himself, he covered his face and tossed his head back and forth to be pulled further open and trembled in her grasp. She made him stand, and told him to walk to a full length mirror and clean himself up.

God he felt filthy! Looking at himself and feeling so raw and used and a bit ruined. And yet he could not deny how aroused he had been in this moment of tawdry passion. The rest of his day considered much like this. Sif would create such distractions for him, each one aimed at creating an accurate imitation of a lady. Balance, poise, grace, all these things were put to the test. Failure was meant with punishment and humiliation. He broke again when she upended him over the bannister and whipped his buttocks mercilessly for not maintaining his straight back to balance the books atop his head. He wept and the maids tsked and made little cooing noises of sympathy over his plight. But this did not stop each of them from taking up the belt and giving him fifteen strokes each for such carelessness, his own hands forced to hold up his skirts with his drawers around his knees.

Finally she became so frustrated with his stubbornness that Thor was made to stand in a corner, arms outstretched and four hardcover books in each hand. She picked up the back of his skirts and folded them neatly to tuck under the bustle, revealing his ass. He gasped as she applied fifty strokes with the cane, welting him horridly. And there he was left to stand for an hour, maids passing by and rudely pinching his cheeks till he let out a wail of despair. Whenever they felt his arms might be drooping or his posture less than perfect, they would take out a cane and give him such a beating about the bum and thighs and that he could feel fury pent up only through abject mortification. Could they know that each stroke massaged that hateful plug in deeper, inciting such hunger in his bottom? Thor was certain they did.

And god how they made him fright! Those things, this wicked bedevilments the maids wore would slide up between the cleft of his left and right cheek as though they meant to have him then and there! But before it could come to than they would cry off, laughing at their teasing jest!

And when she judged him satisfactory that night, she permitted the release of his cock with a warning not to touch or attempt to relieve his strain without her permission. It was agony all over again, as his cock bobbed steadily at attention between his muscular thighs. Sif smiled at it and gave it a few fond smacks, causing Thor to whine out his displeasure, or perhaps his pleasure! He was no longer able to tell where one ended and the next began. “Now listen carefully.” Sif warned him as she readied her strap. The great lady knelt down and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. “My sweet Thor.” She caressed his cheeks lovingly. “My sweet, beautiful Thor.” She moaned. “Would you want to be in my bed? If I invited you, would you accept it?”

“I would my lady, my Madam.” He promised, his manhood already agreeing with his decision most emphatically. At least that he still was sure of. Sif was a terror, but she was as equally beautiful.

“Now listen to me, sweet Thor, pretty Thor.” The lady smoothed her fingers over his jacket shoulder. “I will have you tonight, as I have wished to have you since we first met. But be aware that I am no easy creature to fondle. You will need all your strength for me, sweet lord Odinson.” She teased. “So hear me now, and realize that you are still bound to your oath. I will not stop till I am sated entirely by your reactions.”

Thor gave a somewhat smug grin, feeling perhaps a bit back in his element. “I promise to be entirely satisfactory, my Madam.” He reached for her and was surprised to have his arm grabbed as he was jerked off balance and thrown onto the bed.

“I did hope you would say this.” Sif smiled and placed his hand between her thighs.

Thor’s face fell as he realized the bulk and length of what lay there and his eyes widened. “Madam!” he pleaded, and yet knew there was nothing for it. Her fingers took tight hold of him and she lifted his skirts, revealing his caged manhood and tightness as his thighs were spread. “Sif!” He begged and she struck him with a warning. Out came the plug, leaving him with a terrible feeling of emptiness which was entirely unexpected.

She lowered her breeches and pressed the girth to him, Thor’s hands in the sheets as his blue eyes panicked. He mouthed the words please and do not a dozen times over, silently, but she coated the phallus with almond oil till it shone. “Relax your body. Be at ease and this will be all the better.” And with strong hands she took his hips and impaled him in one firm thrust till he was in to the hilt.

Thor’s body, his magnificent muscular body, half clothed and sweating arching at her entry of him. It was so unprincipled, so direct! And she took no mercy on his tender new opening but began to yank him down upon it, pummeling his insides with fierce desire. The young lord was lost to it, forced to content with this new, deeper conquest of his tunnel. He gazed up at her, biting his lip with great shame and began to weep. Not for pain. She had opened him to cleverly with plug and fingers for there to be pain. But for the new stirrings of pleasure squeezing in tightly between his plump ass cheeks. “Madam.” He whispered hoarsely, unable to think with rightness. “Madam.” He head fell to the side and he began to moan graciously.

“There we are. A fit tumble for a lusty maid.” Sif took him vigorously with her strapped cock, her hips colliding with his. “I think now that I shall call you my Hammer, for the pounding you can take.” And he wailed out in shame at her words. He covered his face with his arm, biting his skin and sobbing meekly as his cock hardened against the cruel cage. How long could she continue? How hard must she drive him before this wild creature was sated? “I had the ladies hold off you know, though they all desperately want to bend you onto their toys. But then I am the lady of the house, and it is my desire to have you first and best.” His hands dove into the sheets and tore at them, chin falling back as his voice warbled out this favored luxury.

Sif then adjusted her hips and pressed deep, dragging her stiffness against a sensitive area of hidden treasure within, and Thor screamed! The intensity of it, the desperate, wild and unbridled need that refused to be released as his cock was still imprisoned. He could not hold back any longer. His hips began to press into hers and Sif showed pity. “Sweet Thor. Oh my dearest Thor.” She kissed his neck and took the key out. “Plead for me my pet.” She told him and Thor let go.

“Madam! Madam, please! I will do anything! Oh please Sif!” he cried out and there was a click. His cock sprang up between them and she took gentle hold of the miserable organ, stroking it in time with her thrusts.

“This is mine now.” She said in hard tones. “Repeat this to me.”

“My cock is yours, Madam!” Thor hollered, followed by the most glorious trembling moan from his throat.

“And this.” She gave a heated push into his body so hard that his hips lifted from the bed and he was split upon the phallus. “This is mine!”

“It is! It is yours, Madam!” Thor spoke without hesitation.

“And this.” She spoke softly, warmly as she pressed her fingers to his chest at his heart. “This will be mine. All the rest is easily taken, but this I want you to give me freely.” She slowed her pace, making languid movements as she felt the delayed passion ready to burst. “And for that I will willingly wait.” And when Thor lost his seed on his belly, she licked it up from between her fingers, seeming to enjoy every morsel of it. Slowly, carefully she withdrew and Thor felt more exhausted then ever he had before. She laughed and shook her head, putting her hands on her hips. “I wondered how long that might take! Oh you virile creature!” she chuckled and slapped the now limp cock. “I must say I am impressed with your endurance! Most men lose their stamina in the first few seconds.” She rubbed Thor’s cheeks. “I think for this, you deserve a decent reward.” And she made him kneel on the floor. “Use your mouth, undo the front of my breeches, sweet Thor. And use only your mouth.” She directed him, letting Thor take a moment to reorient himself to the realization of what she was telling him. She pulled the pants down just enough that he might see the black tuft of silken pubic hair between her thighs. “Let us see if you are as dedicated in other methods of restraint.”

She pulled two handfuls of his blond locks into her palm and guided his face to her cleft, making him nuzzle against it. Her scent was warm and musky, and the hair as soft and glossy as could be. He moaned, it felt so good to be next to it that his tongue flicked out experimentally. She shivered and made a small noise and he was greatly encouraged. Sif pushed him to her, letting him lick her out, his mouth opening to her charms and his hands slowly, dedicatedly clasping her thighs. But he was not in control. Oh no! Sif allowed him this, allowed him the honor of pleasing her body in this moment as she rolled her hips up to meet his enticing mouth. Thor began to breath heavily, mouth wide open to devour of much of her as possibly, the wonderful wetness dripping onto his tongue and making sucking noises in the empty room. The lady held him there until she was well sated, her pleasure gushing out onto his cheeks as she ordered him to swallow and his blue eyes looked up at her pleadingly for more.

But he was refused. She kissed him, wiping the slickness from his nose and chin and told him that he would be permitted to sleep at the foot of her bed, only if he could show restraint and behave himself. “I think by now you do know what will happen should you attempt disobedience. And I am not so weak that I could not take you again and again until the slightest touch made you a creature of pleasure.” She nuzzled his cheek as he was laid down, given a blanket and pillow for comfort. “And besides, you will need this energy. For tomorrow I shall give the maids permission to have you as well!”


	2. The Long Hallway

**Part II**

But Thor did not sleep. All had been well during the bedplay when Sif had tumbled him with expert ease but now that the coursing pleasure had died down he was accurately aware of just how sore he was from head to toe. Hours worth of tease and denial, caning after caning till he was welted and raw. Only to be followed by such a debasing and humiliating experience that he could not now nor ever shake from his being. She had taken him! Ravished him! And to make this such a thing of his own weakness, he had lost himself in her hands and spilt his seed entirely at her mercy.

Gods teeth blood and bones he was sore! He reached back behind himself, gently, oh so very gently touching his pinkness and gasped at the jolt of need that hungered in his veins. Thor pulled his hand away and laid down, wishing he could calm his mind enough to sleep. Was this what, even now, his brother experienced? Did it make him want to weep for humiliation and glory of it? This strange and disturbing turning of his body against him made his chest ache, and it was not till the wee hours of the morning that he found some measure of peace.

He did not see how Sif looked at him in the morning light, how and smiled to see the sun cast pretty gleaming against the handsome face. She stroked down his cheek softly, and shushed him as he made a worried moan. She took her fingers and moved his hair behind his ear, marveling at the softness and silkiness of its texture. “You fine, fine man.” She whispered and smiled, enjoying this quietly tender moment between them. With gentle lips she kissed his, thrilling at the way he moved towards her warmth and affection. “Oh I have such games for you!” she clapped her hands together and woke him brusquely, striking the outer thigh hard to make him start. “Up! Up pretty maid! You have such a busy day ahead of you!”

She took out a new dress for him, though at first she debated the blue, she was in a new mood today and Thor whimpered to see silk and pink come towards him. “Madam, please. This is humiliating.” He muttered and held himself weakly. “Please I cannot stand this!”

“You make the same protests for the last day. And yet when I press, you fall in line quite willingly.” Sif reminded him and took the leather handle of the cane. “Now come here and let me prepare you for the day, or do I need to remind you of just how sharp my swing can be?” And she tapped his thighs lightly to improve his memory. What could he do but obey? Whatever her faults might be, one could brook no argument against her fashion choices. The gown was a flawless shade of deep pink that made the flush in his cheeks all the more obvious. He refused to look her in the eyes, it was too demanding to see those bright hazel orbs watching him with utter control. Once he was completed, Sif handed him the brush and instructed him to complete her make up and hair, as well as assisting her into her masculine attire for the day. Before he lifted her breeches however, she told him to bring the strappable phallus to her and gave him orders to put it on she. “Do you remember how this felt pressed between your cheeks last night? I do.” She laughed boldly and nuzzled his neck as he whimpered to remember how hard it had been. “Now, face the mirror, my pretty lass. And place your lacy gloved hands to it.”

He obeyed her, and she then made him lift his skirts to be folded under the bustle so that she might inspect the welts left from the day before. Of course she might have done this when he was still naked, but that was hardly the point. In this way, the strong, muscular man was forced to expose himself for her, bent forward, hips thrust out as she touched the sore thick stripes and pinched them devilishly till he gave a low kneel. Sif then took a thick salve and coated the buttocks, helping to numb the ache and Thor let out a relieved breath. “Now the front.” She instructed after she cleaned her hands. Thor shook his head but could not bring himself to beg again as his cock was slipping into its cage and clicked shut after Sif had given it a few firm slaps. She turned him back to the mirror and Thor had to watch the look of fright on his own face as he heard a few practice snaps of the cruel crop behind him.

“Now then. You must keep count my sweet lass.” Came the chuckling voice. “Each tenth crack you must speak to me and say ‘I am a pretty maid in need of a tumble.’ Do not turn from the mirror. I wish you to see yourself speak this.” And as Thor nodded she brought down the cane with harrowing force. When the tenth time came and Thor had already lost count, she hauled him up by his hair and made him grasp his wrists behind his back as she slapped him hard till he remembered and spoke out clearly as she had demanded.

“I am a pretty maid in need of a tumble!” He gasped and was placed back at the mirror. She kept him at this till he reached the tenth repetition of his phrase and was near in tears, his thighs shaking to feel the next blow. And his poor, eager cock, pressing at its fetters in heated sorrow, did leak miserably.

“Well done.” His Madam spoke, tossing back her soft brown hair. “Now then, here is your sweet toy, to help keep you ready for us today, for I have told the maids they may now take enjoyment of you as well.” And into his anus she pressed the well lubricated plug, watching in the mirror as he tossed his head back and wailed ceaselessly. Not a single moment of this tragic denial escaped her. For could she not see how Thor’s cage was strained by his girth? Did she not know the tension of his muscles and the look of thirsty need in his clear blue eyes? Oh he might thrash and protest this rough treatment and, in all truth if time permitted, Sif would have been glad to have taken things much more slowly and more deliberate with him. But as it was, she was for certain that after Thor left to finish his training, she would likely never cross paths with the young lord again.

And she meant for them both to remember this little play date for years to come.

She slapped his cheek and Thor went up on his toes to feel her nails scratch down his welted posterior. “Whenever you come across any of my maids, you are to look shyly at them in the most demur and coquettish fashion and say to them sweetly “May I provide any service to you, my lady?” And then she made him say it to her, correcting his posture and telling him how he might look up so as to show off his face to the best angle. She pronounced it excellent and then took him downstairs to have breakfast.

Thor could not miss the look of uncalculated glee on the faces of Sif’s three maids. They went about their duties with polished perfection, but none a one of them missed the opportunity to throw him a wink or pat their thighs so that he might see the girth of their hidden phalluses. And it was not for him to wait long. For the moment he finished his repast one of the maids approached him directly and Sif couched with a raised eyebrow. Thor gulped, wringing his hands in his lap. “May I provide any service to you, my lady?”

And thus it began. Sif leaned back to watch as one of the maids instructed him to bend over the table and lift his skirts. “Be gracious, sweet Thor. My ladies keep a bottle of oil on them to ensure their entry is slick and easy on you. Should you not thank them?”

Thor whimpered as the phallus came into his body, opening his rump with moist sounds. “Thank you, my lady. You are very kind.” And he could not without his high cry out strange pleasure as the maid patted him and began to make the table move with the force of her motions. He could not bare the way Sif bit her lip as she watched this lascivious display of carnal need! Her eyes boring into his, taking such measure of him in these weakening moments. All the worse was it by the constrains enforced on him.

And the day continued much in this manner. Though he was permitted to wander the household to do as he pleased, never an hour passed without at least one of the sly and determined maid’s finding him and bending him forward, lubricated his body for a good half candle mark spent sliding down their straps. Hildur was an absolute terror! She seemed to have it out for him, catching him all through out the day no matter how he attempted to avoid her presence. At one point, she held him up in the kitchen for nearly an hour, bringing him to prostration with his own body and turning him against himself. How was it possible to be kept like this? It was as if he was being held on the precipice of absolute ecstasy but refused the choice of leaping off. His cock was crushed within it’s prison, humbling his need as it tried so hard to become erect. And yet the intensity of penetration made him wail out with each touch, no matter how many times he was bent in supplication.

And how they cosseted him and spoke such words as to make him feel a delicate and female thing! Speaking only of how lovely he was, how well he took such ingress to his person. Never a nasty word came of it, they did not denigrate his obvious enjoyment despite how Thor did this to himself. No! They acted as though this was something to be embraced and wanted! Hildur at last cornered him once more before lunch time, the rest of the maids taking turns with his body till he was a mess of petticoats, sweat and lubrication.

“Such a soft face when he takes it so deep!” Hildur complimented and struck his bottom fiercely. How could he help his expression when it drug against his most secret spot inside and tormented him ceaselessly!

“Look how the light catches his hair when he bounces upon it!” Commented Germania as he made him straddle her in a chair and slide up and down on the phallus.

“And how he opens when we pull out!” Lilliana giggled and made him pull apart his buttocks so that they could all view how his anus remained open for a second or so more once they withdrew. “It is as if he is pleading for us to take him again!”

“Please!” Thor sobbed and shook his head, though he dared not move as Hildur pushed into him again. “Oh please I cannot! I cannot I have not the breath for it I beg of you!” And yet as the pounding began he gave a cry of defeat and the swelling pressure built to agonizing heights within him. There was nothing to resist but to let the long, low moan of his mortification crawl out through his mouth. He whimpered out his pleases again. Please lady. Please Madam. Please oh please oh please. It made no difference. And how his body sang to their conduction! How it bored into him that he could have such wanton expressions forced onto him. The calamity of it was as invasive to his mind as it was to his body and yet all he could see in this moment of skilled conquest was the white light of stars before him!

And then they withdrew. He could not think as to who had taken him this time, all Thor could manage was to collapse helplessly on the floor, his hips sore and his body well used. But they did not leave him to such an abandoned state. They never merely took him and then left him to his own devices. No, they stayed. Kissing him cheeks and fondling him softly, raising his stamina and virility.

They gave him a respite during lunch, and yet when he attempted to dine with Sif, Thor very nearly screamed out his pain when he attempted to touch his hindquarters to the seat. He was indeed much too sensitive to allow anything to touch him there and Sif permitted him to kneel by her side and be fed from her silverware. He took his time in eating, aware that the maids were already looking to him with a sincere desire to continue this game. But Sif was kinder then he might have expected as she petted his blond hair gently. “How often do you think you have been well taken today, sweet Thor?”

He shook with trepidation. “More times then I might be capable of recounting, Madam.” He swallowed hard, looking down at the floor.

“And would you be willing to be granted a respite?” Sif gave him the choice despite a moan of disappointment from her maids. She gave them a strict look and they quieted themselves immediately. Thor nodded graciously, moving forward to kiss her boots, though it terrified him to expose his rump like that. Sif nodded, obviously pleased, and called out. “Jeffrey.” She spoke once and there was a scurrying sound. To Thor’s surprise, it was the man maid who joined them, smiling sweetly as he brushed flour off his skirts and bowed respectfully to Sif.

“How may I be of service Madam?” he entreated, giving Thor a wink. The young lord marveled at how unbothered he seemed by his state of being.

“Our dear guest would like a reprieve from his poor, tormented bottom. I believe you are the answer to this.” Sif looked at her toy, for toy he was fast becoming, and instructed him of the way in which to obtain some measure of freedom. Jeffrey seemed heartened and took up his position in front of Thor. “If you would wish for a bit of relief and relaxation, I shall tell you the way to receive it. Jeffrey has been waiting patiently for a good suck, and I think you are just the person to deliver it. Offer your mouth to him in a most pleasing manner and swallow obediently, and you shall be permitted to relax for the rest of the day.”

Thor was aghast! “I shall do no such thing!” He roared. Bad enough to be demeaned in such a manner as had been, but to willingly supplicate himself to another man!

Sif struck him for forgetting to speak Madam but otherwise shrugged. “Poor Jeffrey.” She gave him the saddest look and beckoned the maid man to her, kissing him sweetly. “You shall just have to wait.” She instructed and he bent his head in compliance. “You on the other hand have refused a very generous offer to be spared.” Sif took hold of his hair and pressed his lips to the shaft between her own legs. “And now you shall be speared instead.” She pushed his face to the floor and made hustled his skirts up. “OH! So sore and aching!” Sif tsked delicately and pressed a finger to it, watching Thor give out and call his weakness to the room. His pucker, which had been a light pink, was now a dusky red and looked most tender! “Poor Thor. But you could have given yourself release if you had assisted dear sweet Jeffrey.”

“Bring him back, Madam!” Thor called as the oil spread about his anus. “Please bring him back and I shall do as you demand!”

“You must learn to take such opportunities where they are given.” Sif admonished and slid the hard, deep girth in with relentless intention. “So shall you suffer in this manner for the rest of the day.” She burrowed in, and Thor was lost to it. His hands covered his mouth and his body spread easily, the ache of it pinning him ever so much more then Sif could. Thor simply could not settle with it. How did these women, these ladies make him so fragile in his lust. Was it how unsated they kept him, denying him full release as they made use of his body for their twisted pleasure? Was it the dressings, forcing him into such delicate female baring that resistance was no longer an option?

Or was it the pure and simple fact that his could not deny how good it felt. Raw and unbridled yes! But so good. Every though he could muster was of her. Every thrust brought her image to his mind. Sif. He said within his own head. Sif, Sif Sif. All else was for not. He wondered, was she smiling as she took him? Did she take such pleasure in it as the other women did? Thor gasped and shook into it, feeling so tender and used. He wished he could see if she smiled.

By the time evening dinner came, he was walking with such tender dedication that Sif took pity on him once more and permitted him to lay upon the couch to remove pressure from himself. But first he needed to be well inspected. She gave him a wooden peg covered with leather to bite upon as she lifted his skirts to inspect his anus. They had been more careful with him then he knew. Liberal amounts of oil for the penetration, as well as a salve applied after to ensure no pulling or tearing of the skin occurred. If they looked to find him too reddened and sore, the rutting was replaced by a through whipping, administered by cane or whip.

To look at him now, one might think him more a poorly behaved stable hand rather than the son of the house of Odin. Thought Sif with a smirk. She pressed fingers into his body and he arched in response, no longer capable of denying this bliss. “Excellent. Most excellent.” She patted his bottom and had dinner brought for him. Thor thanked her prettily and ate well, knowing he would most likely need his energy for the night.

Would she ravish him again? Most likely. Thor considered as the maid-man Jeffrey brought him bathing water and soap. He blushed at seeing this fellow smile at him so eagerly, though he could not factor as to why. Had he not spent the entire day being taken so willingly? What then spoke to such different should he be demanded to please Sif’s servant? He eyed the man with great suspicion, half expecting to be asked to bend to him as well. But Jeffrey did not command him as such, merely assisted him in undressing and bathing. Though he did spend a great deal of time ensuring the cleanliness of his manhood. Still imprisoned, gelded like a rampaging stallion, it throbbed against the cage, and Jeffry smiled and patted it softly. He was then lead to his mistresses bedroom and whimpered in his throat to see she and Hildur there upon the bed.

“Thank you, Jeffrey. Please, do not retire far, we may have such need of you tonight.” Sif pronounced and Jeffrey was so thrilled he did nearly skip away. “Oh my bold Thor.” She then spoke, lifting him chin and preening him. “You did suffer beautifully today. We were all so very proud of you. Were we not Hildur?”

“Oh yes! Quite proud!” Hildur emphasized, walking behind him to touch his sore and worn bottom.

“And we mean to reward you for your exercises.” Sif promised.

Despite his best efforts, Thor felt his heart skip a beat within his chest. Was she to take him again? Oh that feeling did fill him with dread and desire. He was now so correctly tender within his body that the slightest touch might make him loose himself. His phallus bobbed with great hunger between his thighs and Sif slapped it wickedly, tormenting the girth till Thor let out a sharp whine of contrition. But had it not been magnificent? Had he not felt ravished in the most wonderful fashion when she took him? And dirtier still when she stopped?

His mind boggled within its own constraints.

Thor was fitted into a pink negligee, the pretty little bows along his chest doing nothing to ease his confusion. He was placed upon the right corner of the four poster bed and Sif lifted his arms to brass loop, securing them with surprisingly strong pink ribbons. “Madam, what is it you intend to do with me this night?” he pleaded knowledge.

“As I said, I mean to reward you.” Sif explained. “And your reward, is to watch.” She then took Hildur by the arm and lead her down to the comforter. Thor’s eyes widened as the two lovely woman embraced one another, their lips meeting in the most sincere fashion. His cock strained from behind the sheer fabric, pointing as a compass towards them. Sif took the maid’s apron and discarded it, revealing the silver buttons of her dress. She undid them with her teeth, the two ladies giggling like conspirators as Hildur places hands in Sif’s luxurious brunette hair and guided her. The sound of fabric seemed perilously tempting as Hildur became stripped to her shift, and then soon that was on the floor. It was then that Sif cradled her from behind, placing her strong hands upon the firm, high breasts and massaging them tenderly, kissing down the lovely woman’s neck.

Thor groaned as his cock began to drip precum, each wet tear staining the sheets. Hildur noted it and tsked him, slapping the cock ten times over till Thor released a sob and shrank from her palm. “Forgive me, Madam.” He begged out and she nodded, returning to Sif’s arms. Thor watched in agony as the women indulged themselves with one another’s bodies, him left to hang in wanton desire.

When Sif’s mouth lowered to Hildur’s breast and the maid gasped out in pleasure, he very nearly lost himself on the sheets. It was only the strictest control over himself, and the knowledge that he would be ruthlessly punished, that kept him from releasing. But it did not stop him from gasping and writhing in pleading helplessness as Sif bit down upon the nipple. Hildur’s voice opened up and she whimpered prettily. Thor bit his lower lip and tried not to look.

“Do you not appreciate this?” Sif questioned wickedly. “Well if you will not enjoy this display then there is no need for you to witness it.”

“Oh please! Madam please it is such torment!” Thor begged but this did not stop Sif from taking a scarf and placing it across his eyes.

“Yes, it is. But it is your torment which pleases me.” Sif explained, slapping his strong jaw.

This is so much worse! He groaned out loud, released from the burden of seeing what was happening. But he could hear it. Thor could hear the sounds of the sheets, knowing that bodies were tangling upon them. He could hear the little snap of buttons being undone, the soft breathy gasps and had only his own imagination to grasp what was occurring. His thighs tensed, his manhood strained, and Thor threw his head back, letting out a painful noise of mourning.

“Do you require release, sweet Thor?” Sif’s voice answered his call and Thor nodded pitifully. “Very well, but upon a condition. You will be sucked until you cum, but you must return the favor ardently to your patron.” Thor nodded, squirming in his bonds. There was a giggle between the women, but he did not realize their intentions. He was too soaked and stupid with lust to think. He felt someone’s hands press to his thighs, and from the strength of them the image of Sif’s face took up his mind. He hoped it was her. Perhaps it might be Hildur, but he deeply hoped it was Sif. If only so that he might know she had such a desire within her.

A wet, warm sensation covered his manhood, and the slurping sounds were like a symphony to his ears. Thor’s hips pitched into it and his cock was taken eagerly, more and more. Thor began to softly moan Sif’s name and the giggling he heard was most encouraging. When he felt as though he might release his grunting became entirely masculine, the throbbing between his legs bringing him to the sharp reminder that his body was no his own in the terrible moment. He belonged utterly to her. To this brunette temptress, this brazen, fierce woman who would bring him to his knees willingly.

There was the intensity of his body seizing as he burst into the eager lips and called out his pleasure into the room. The blindfold was removed with a soft touch and to Thor’s horror, it was neither Sif nor Hildur who was knelt and swallowing his seed.

It was Jeffrey. And looking quite pleased about it to be sure.

“And did you enjoy your treat, my sweet Jeffrey?” Sif asked, petting his thick, brown curls.

“I did, Madam. Thank you for permitting it to me.” He cooed lovingly, but his eyes did not leave Thor.

“Ah, but it is the Hammer who should be thanking you!” Sif insisted, grinning that wild grin she had. “And, my sweet Hammer, you did give your word, did you not?” Thor flushed bright red, feeling a terrible shivering come upon his strong frame. “You shall keep your word, shall you not?” Thor shook his head, not to refuse truly, but to plead not to have this forced on him. And then Sif made him kneel as Jeffrey lifted his petticoats and revealed his all too real manhood. She then invited Jeffrey to make use of his mouth, but to remember to do so gently. “I strongly doubt our Thor has ever given suck before.”

“Nay Madam I have not.” Thor trembled and felt he might well lose his nerve.

“I shall not trouble you long, sweet Hammer.” Jeffrey promised and stroked the whimpering face. “Give now to me your mouth if it pleases me. I do so long to feel your tongue.” And he pressed it tight to Thor’s lips.

The man could not, should not have made such whimsical words born of desire and need. He should have given himself to more prudent thoughts rather than risk what he should have known to be another impossible plight dreamt up by the lady Sif. Thor clenched his lips tight and could not bring himself to open them even as the maidmans cock leaked pleading at their crease.

“I think mayhaps he has forgotten how to open his mouth.” Sif said and had Hildur strap her once more into the belt. Yet now, instead of the manageable phallus she had once used, she had another brought forth and ensured that her Hammer could see it was it was fit into its holding.

And Thor began to weep out his sorrows.

“Be generous with the oil Hildur, I believe we find our sweet Hammer quite contrite now.” Sif teased as the edge of this bolder, brasher toy tucked neatly into his flesh. In a warm push she entered him and Thor’s mouth hollered open. Jeffrey took his initiative and pressed his advantage, Thor’s tongue now warming him. And how he moaned with excitement to be given such attentions to his member! How Thor whimpered around it as the man showed no compunctions about pressing forth deep and fast. In succinct rhythm he and Sif matched their strokes, and Thor found himself both full and empty evenly at both ends.

“My clever lady!” Called her man maid. “How beautifully he does for such a neophyte!”

Sif chuckled to hear this. “He is as natural a one as any I have found. And I do believe myself fast enamored of him” As if to prove her word she grunted and worked the rest of this girth in to the hilt, forcing Thor’s spine to straighten with good rigidity. She bucked and plowed his anus as one might a fertile field, and Thor could not help but find his own manhood swollen with lust at this skill.

“Such presence, such bravado.” Sif hummed and arched his angle to as to give demanding on the damning nodule within all men. Thor cried, screaming even as Jeffrey entered his throat and made him salivate pridlessly. Had he his own tongue, Thor might have pleaded, though for a cessation or to be harder pressed, one can only hazard speculation. Sif bent close and kissed the back of his neck lovingly, grasping his hips so that Thor was forced back to meet that which possessed him utterly. “Sweet Hammer, lusty Hammer.” She licked her lips and nibbled his ears. “Oh how we shall pine when you are gone from this household.”

“Aye indeed madam!” Promised Jeffrey, his eyes soaked with hunger as his testicles swung heavy with need. “Madam, may I release?”

“Yes sweet Jeffrey, upon his cheek I should think best.” Sif spoke and then took hold of Thor’s blond locks as one might the reign of a horse. She instructed him to keep open his mouth and his prize could do not but obey and watched the little hole as white burst from it, catching him across the bridge of his nose and dripping into his open lips. Thor wailed and could not help the heat in his stomach to know he was the cause of such intemperate desire.

With a final terrific pounding, Sif allowed him to finally be slid from, his hole now open and pink for the room to admire. Sif kissed the crest of his buttocks soothingly and touched the rim, awakening sore pleasure in him. How much suffering must a man be made to endure? Thor thought to himself as he stayed on all fours, panting and sweating and trembling and hard for he had not yet been told to stand.

Sif smiled and dismissed her servants, both Hildur and Jeffrey looking as though they might well be off to entertain themselves with one another. “Hammer, my sweet, stallion of a man.” She sighed and clasped a hand to her bosom, her beautiful eyes glistening in the candlelight. She took hold his weary hand and guided Thor up to the pillows, laying him on his side and caressing his taunt buttocks.

Thor knew what next would come as she hitched his leg up and slicked his entry with oil. “Please madam…oh Sif my lady I cannot bare it.” He swore.

She smacked him, but only lightly this time and bit her bottom lip in pleasure as he cried out to feel his slide in once more. “Well made and well wrung.” She cooed in his ear and reached her hand about to his swollen and angry shaft. Thor could not help his natural reaction, plunging his hips back into the pleasing sensation and receiving both an impalement and squeeze for his troubles. From front and back his senses were assaulted, and as Sif took him one more, she licked and caressed the back of his neck with her lips. She kissed and hummed as though she could truly feel within him, and as her hand warmed his shaft, Thor was lost to all but her.

Sif sighed with delight as his hips undulated back onto hers, taking it within as his lovely eyelashes fluttered. “Oh Thor! Brave beautiful Thor!” She lavished kisses on him, hugging him with her other arm and pumping her hand in time. “My stallion! My Hammer!” she praised him and Thor’s chest swelled to hear it. He had no thought beyond hearing her delight so in him and as Sif could feel his manhood tremble in her grip, se gave more and determined thrusts.

When Thor at last did release it was as if he had no control over himself, for it sprayed and spilt about with such grand force Sif paused in her rhythm for a moment in surprise at his need. “Oh you poor dear.” She sympathized and Thor covered his face and began to weep helplessly as knowledge of his own humility crept back into him. “Shush. Hush and shush now my Hammer.” Sif said and turned him to cradle into her chest, stroking his beautiful hair. “All is well in my manor house Thor. And none shall know what happened here by we who did participate in it.” She promised. “Would not it be much simpler to give in, for but one more day? To let yourself find joy in this strange misadventure I, we do now give you?” she kissed his brow and hugged him as though he were a treasure in her bed “Oh Thor, what I would give to have you all to myself for a month! Six months! The rest of my life!” she giggled like a school girl with a crush. “Oh the adventures I would show you! The wildness within your soul I would bring fully into the light!” she hugged and let him cry, ignoring that his tears ran down her naked breast as he clutched her helplessly. “Oh my Thor. My Hammer, tis but one more day you must suffer.”

And with this she lifted his blue eyes so that he might see into her face. “And I shall make your last suffering ever so glorious.”

 


End file.
